User talk:Bloodstar
Leave your messeges at Twilightstorm's talk or Duskstorm's talk page... Blood! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were into Halo. Are you? Twilightstorm 17:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Riddle! I found the answer! It is myself. I don't see it becuase I am a shell of my former self! Right...? Twilightstorm 14:09, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ?! Your here? Is everyone else coming here? OH! Uh Twi's brother is joining us Blood. Duskstorm 14:11, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hi everyone! It is very nice to meet you all again! Seraph Angel 15:03, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Wha?! Explain a paradox? I can't do that... If everything I say is a lie i'm telling the truth but then I might be lying but... UGH a headache... This isn't fair. wait... is everyone on at this moment? I'm noticing the signatures and the times. Twilightstorm 15:26, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Consumed by confusion. Ophelia, I'm confused and I need your adive. I found a counter balance to my greedy sad nature. But... She hates me or just is cofused... I have lunch so... reply at 3:00 or tomarrow at lnch. Twilightstorm 17:34, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Found the answer It's a mother isn't it? They're there but and breath life into the world as well as death. right? Twilightstorm 19:28, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Fellings Seraph Angel 18:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Bloodstar 18:10, 11 April 2007 (UTC) TT.TT Blood! Twilight is being mean to me! Seraph Angel 15:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the low down, i feel quite hated already lol, what do you mean ""PS how do fix your signature.""? --Climax-Void Chat or Sig Just take the code from mine and alter it e.g. colour image to best suite you, is that ok? --Climax-Void Chat or Err don't know whats wrong with it, tell me what you want in it and ill do it for you ok --Climax-Void Chat or My gift to my dear leader... --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Does it work? if so... does it suit you? Twilightstorm 15:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ? I have no idea what you have done, sorry --Climax-Void Chat or Royal Blood User:Bloodstar/Royal_Blood_Talk I don't know if you guys understand this or not, but Halo Fanon is not a place to create articles for your clan. I moved it once already, and it was recreated, and RR moved it. Tell your clan to stop creating the page. This is for fan fiction, not clans. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 03:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Xbox Live? Do you have Xbox live? --Climax-Void Chat or Blood? You should be more careful. I had t bother your underling for this information. you have a docters apointment at eight. Mr. Ivan is outside with the umbrella. Please remember to dress well and that the sun is your greatest enemy, mistress. Enternal Darkness 14:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Jaggers?! That thing is as big as a cow! Ney! its cerberus! you can't be serious Twilightstorm 15:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Admin troubles we should move to Halopedia but then I can't work on our story there, it is only aloud here. this place confise me... perhaps we should ahve stayed at our preious spot? also whos Ivan? PS I aint gonna walk some big black dog that wants nothing more but to chew on me. Twilightstorm 15:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Agreed Perhaps you should speak to them Twilight knows better than to cause trouble for you and Sara does know his password. It is no secret. Halopedia for clans and they are right to say so. we should wtch were be tread or might take it all down... tha sounded liek a threat. we shoul just watch what we do they seem to have little patience. Seraph Angel 15:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Please understand, Halopedia is NOT for any clan pages. If you would like, please feel free to create a clan page at Halo Fan Fiction under your user namespace. Please excuse my fellow Rotaretilbo, as we've slightly revised the rules for editing here after he wrote his comment. BTW, please do not feel threatened here, and instead please feel free to just make your clan page under the user namespace. Later, and have fun! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Technically, I had no problem with them creating it on their user namespace (in fact, I moved their created page there). However, I do admit I was a tad on edge at the time and perhaps a tad harsh. Forgive my rashness. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:22, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Apology Please forgive my father's actions. He is just light headed and... old... an senile... like Seth! Twilightstorm 15:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) OK If you want to get to know me just ask what you want to know or add me on MSN, i also have a Bebo account, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Whoa... Hey you hear? Dusk is marrying Altima once she gets out. Isn't Olivia older than Sara? Twilightstorm 20:24, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Ryan Ryan is a Canadain and a pervert you cant control a pervert, Bebo is a lot like Myspace www.Bebo.com its were the most people i know are --Climax-Void Chat or Re joining clan No thanks, I'm not that active on this site. But thank you for offering.--'Gerz ''' 01:54, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Talk Was all of that true? I don't know how to feel about it. I will need some time. Also get everyone else to help. How is Ars Arcanum suppose to win the best fanon of a month? Twilightstorm 17:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Dont worrie I wont tell, and tell me if ryan upsets you ok. He will do any thing to win --Climax-Void Chat or 00:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC) kis pofa... I thank you for helping. Even I need a break every now and then. But I'm curious... if we are to bond then I must know your real age. You don't have to answer if you don't want my love but I but i have made a pet name for you dearest snow flake, kis pofa. You are familiar with the Hungarian language yes? Twilightstorm 20:31, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well... Hmm Yes I have always known. You should pass your secrets more quietly. When you told Jacob I was on. I wasn't active because I was looking for something that couldn't be seen. It is safe as long as you hold my own safe. You shouldn't ask my dad about me when you could ask me your self. I am at your will and command. Forever yours to use as a barrier and vice versa. Twilightstorm 20:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I'll speak to him The old man is senile and yea... he's old. I'll make sure he gets on that there qurry kis pofa. --Twilightstorm 20:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Kis pofa I feel so down and sad. Utterly useless. The world turns in my wake and I breath out destruction for all. You control this gathering storm and you fiddle with my open wounds. Twilightstorm 19:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Elfin Lied I can't help but wonder if me and Dusk made a copy of Lucy/Nyu of our fav manga/anime Twilightstorm 14:52, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Serpentarius... Behold. I think it'll be good no? My first rpp and I am hosting it witha nother person... heh... Twilightstorm 00:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here! -Monitor of Installation-07 5:03 PM, May 15th, 2007